narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideyoshi
Hideyoshi was a Samurai originally from the who left the land to travel the world. Sometime around his travels he meet Osamu and joined Neo Akatsuki. Background Hideyoshi was born in the , ever sense he was a boy he dreamed of becoming a samurai. One day he meet , the general challenged the youth to a sword dual with Mifune as the winner. Mifune saw potential in the young man and trained him in the way of the samurai. Hideyoshi was with Mifune during his fight with , although Hideyoshi wanted to help he was to scared to challenge Hanzō and watched Mifune fall. Hideyoshi had believed that Mifune was dead so he left the Land of Iron to travel the world. At one point in his life he challenged Setsuna Hatake only for it to be a draw. He later meet Osamu, The two had a battle to the death with the result behind a stalemate. Osamu saw that he had potential and asked him to join Neo Akatsuki with the young samurai accepting the requests. Hideyoshi was later captured by the ANBU but later commited suicide himself in order to protect Neo Akatsuki's secrets. Appearance as a child Hideyoshi has short, spiky brown hair he wore a yellow kimono with ninja shoes. After he left the Land of Iron his hair grew longer and turned black. He has black eyes. During his time on Tiger Island , he was seen with a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals, but when it got closser to the Second Neo Akatsuki War, he started wearing samurai armour, much more traditional in appearance when compared to the ones worn by his subordinates: it's composed of a breastplate, with four plates protecting his legs attached to it, identical shoulder pads, and matching arm and leg guards. He also wears a belt, to which is attached a pouch and his sword. Personality Hideyoshi is a calm and level-headed person who hardly reacted even when Hanzō struck Mifune's head. During the conferences with the Neo Akatsui he is generally the one who keeps the meetings productive and on track, usually by using his lack of association with shinobi and their past conflicts to act as a neutral mediator. He is also very humble, having taken responsibility for criticising Shoji Kengen during the meeting. Abilities Hideyoshi is undoubtedly a very powerful warrior. As the General of the Neo Aktsuki army, Hideyoshi has command of the rest of them and, by extension, is a highly capable leader. Despite his yuong age, Hideyoshi has also shown great agility as shown from jumping high into the air to reach Setsuna and moving with incredible speed to attack Ken Uchiha before he could form hand seals. He also seems to have built up a tolerance to Midori's poison. Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Quotes * (To Roku Nori) "No need for assistance! If you don't want to get cut, then don't get in my way." * (To Osamu) "I will join you so that I can save this world from the darkness and bring it into the light." * (About joining Neo Akatsuki) "Mifune forive me for leaving your side but now your sacrifice will not be in vain, I will save the world for samurai and shinobi." * (To Ken Uchiha) "You foolish child." * (To Daisuke Kurama) ''"I should be on the front lines, not fighting a boy." Trivia * Hideyoshi is named after the daimyo